Near-infrared sensors are used in the medical industry to measure the amount of oxygen saturation in a patient's blood or tissue. The sensor includes an adhesive so that the sensor will stay in place relative to the patient's body. The adhesive extends beyond the perimeter of the sensor to allow the sensor to fit the contours of the patient's body and to increase the holding ability of the sensor. However, this makes the sensor difficult to remove. In particular, it is difficult for clinicians to peel the adhesive part of the sensor from the patient's skin, leaving clinicians with few options. One option is to pull on the cable connecting the sensor to a controller or display device. Doing so, however, creates a negative pressure under the sensor. This negative pressure can injure the patient's skin and tissue, especially when the sensor is used with neonates. Accordingly, a sensor is needed that provides the clinician with an option to remove the sensor without creating the damaging negative pressure.